GSD Gettysburg I: The Devil To Pay
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Another revised Gettysburg fic. Our heroes battle against ZAFT/Confederacy in this alternate battle. Focuses on the day before & 1st day battle. May look weird, but I hope it works & you not be dismayed. Pls don't bomb me w/ flames! R&R pls DISCONTINUED
1. Beginning & Confederate Plans

**Chapter 1: Beginning And Confederate Plans**

_Today begins my new series which I call (full title) "Gundam SEED Destiny, the Gettysburg Saga; the 3 Days Of Destiny", another rewritten Gettysburg fic of mine, just to make things interesting and because of some new ideas in my mind, me learning more about the battle and various other inspirations. It's the almost the same settings on the previous stories, with the characters from various anime that I like would crossover together, hopefully to make things cool. Of course this is fanfiction and I'm free to write what I have in my mind, so make that clear._

_From what you may see here may look so weird, especially with the characters coming from different shows, but I hope you can take this seriously because this story is one. _

_I cannot rewrite what's already done, so it's best to split it up to fix some problems I encounter. I know this story and a lot that you see here are weird but it's kinda cool to do this kind, a fantasy or concept in my mind that I want to show. I also need to adjust certain things to see they're in the modern/futuristic times._

_In addition, I've been reading the civil war novel The Killer Angels, and it gave me a much clearer sense of the battle and how I can depict it in a modern and sci-fi sense.  
><em>

_This has nothing to do neither with main Gundam SEED Destiny story nor with the Civil War history. It all takes place in an alternate universe, you know it. It takes place in a different timeline as well. The characters are still the same, along with the other anime characters from different shows are here; it's a crossover fic after all._

_Again you must know that I mean no disrespect to history or the generals here. By the way some of the lines and the story/scenes come from both historical facts and mostly from the movie Gettysburg, where I decide to make a story of it in my own way. There are likely some changes I would put._

_Sorry for me to repeat certain things or I have done what I have already finished, but I feel some things need to be put in which are missing in my stories. I'm not exactly one of the best writers but I'm the best I can. Remember, don't flame me hard!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 1993 movie Gettysburg and its lines either and everything else here. I own the ideas and concepts presented in this story._

* * *

><p>The war between the UnionAllies and ZAFT was not as it all seem. It was made not from disagreement, nor from seeing which side does have more strength nor to see who is right, or to settle a score. It all started from the speech and ambitions of just one man, the chairman of the PLANTs, Gilbert Durandal.

The Confederacy Durandal established is another army wing of ZAFT, designed to be the spearhead of their force. The PLANTs have 2 major armies, but all act as one and seemingly of the same.

In May CE 74 he takes his speech on a global and space broadcast after they defeated LOGOS. From his space mobile fortress, the Messiah, he addresses the Requiem attack on PLANT and assures the world that Logos has been defeated. However, he announces that there is one more enemy that humanity has to face, an enemy he addresses as "ignorance and ambition". He accuses Naturals of being too self-centered and conceited, essentially causing the suffering of others. Thus he then announces that he has the solution to this problem, and reveals the Destiny Plan - every human, mutant (X-Men people) and Coordinator will be assigned the role that they are the most genetically suited to. He in addition announces, as ridiculous as it may be but in a political prospect, that he plans to abolish Metal music from his concern about what it may do to the society and the individual in his new world. Durandal plans to exterminate all Metal fans, nonconformists, individualists and social rebels, believing they will cause anarchy and turmoil due from the influences of Metal.

Durandal seems he wants to establish a sort of an autocratic, communistic, fascist and totalitarian regime, believing it will bring order and peace.

(A/N: I must say that Durandal banning metal and the extermination of nonconformists, usually metalheads, is sort of a symbolic, with some sarcasm and a worst-case type, of how the mainstream music media or fanbase is like, on how they treat those who refuse to follow them. It feels like a different kind of fascism or communism, where they want everyone to be part of it just so they are "cool" and bash those whom have a different view and tastes. In here, this feels it has turn into a worst-case, where the actual threat is real, a matter of life and death.  
>This isn't about that mainstream music gets to be dominant though {I wouldn't say Durandal is a mainstreamer}, it's mainly about the concern for society, for its people and their influences. It's also about how people say "metal is the devil's music" or anything they stereotype us because of the lack of understanding. This could show how it would be like being treated in Durandal's autocratic, totalitarian, right-wing, far-right, communistic and even fascist regime. This is like my stab against those mainstreamers and this story with that intent kinda represents that. I hope you can still be able to enjoy this fic, take it seriously and respect my imagination.)<p>

Vekta Centauri (named it after the place from Killzone; I like the name), homeplace of the Allied army and the United States, its father country, opposes the plans. The Atlantic Federation is the first to decide not to follow the plan, and the Arzachel Lunar Base mobilizes its remaining forces in defense while the President of the Atlantic Federation (who is at Arzachel Base) attempts to contact Chairman Durandal. Without even responding to the request for contact, Durandal uses the captured and repaired Requiem superweapon to destroy the Arzachel Lunar Base, destroying the base, part of the Alliance fleet and killing the president as well.

Subsequently, Vekta (which includes mainly the United States) and their allies, Orb Union and the Kingdom of Scandinavia are the only other nations left to reject his plans.

Vekta's chief representative Michael Dugan (from RA2) attempts to make contact to Durandal and propose talks to prevent war, but Durandal responded by declaring war on them. Understanding the message sent by Durandal through the destruction of Arzachel Base with the Requiem and his declaration of war, began mobilize their military forces to bring down the radical chairman. The U.S.'s other allies: Great Britain, Germany, France, Ireland, Russia and the rest of the European Union, Japan, South Korea, Canada, Israel, China (no longer communist), ORB, Kita Domain (an idea from Zoids Genesis) rose up and begins joining forces to face the Confederacy.

For 3 months the Allies and the Confederacy battle one another for supremacy or to break their will. Amongst the Allies are the Digidestineds, numbering by 300, whom are also metalheads; they had joined the Union to stop Durdandal from enslaving the Digimons and endangering the Digidestineds, and to fight for Metal as well. The Digidestined chieftain, Tai Kamiya, is fighting for preserve all their freedom, for Digimons' sake and for Metal as well (I like Digimon and Heavy Metal).

Hoping to win more influences from other nations, Confederate General Robert E. Lee invades one part of Pennsylvania, where they begin their attempt to break the United States, where it is the source of their military strength and political influence.

The Allied forces begins heading to Pennsylvania to pursue and anticipate the Confederates to thwart their invasion of the United States. The Army Of The Potomac and the Allied forces, one army led by the recently promoted Lieutenant General George Gordon Meade, orders the army to move as quick as they can as they are coming from parts of the United States. The Digidestineds, led by Tai, all 300 of them coming from across the world, were highly respected by the army, as their Digimons would be of great help to them. Heroes such as Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, and others including Sergeant Buster Kilrain, Confederate defector Kyle Katarn (from the Star Wars franchise), and Edward Elric are among the top aces and elite men of the Allies.

As the campaign begins its motion, a Confederate soldier riding in an AWACS DINN (1) picks up their locations on every coming Union forces are coming. He flies off on high altitude and can see for miles, and there was a vast army below him, filling the earth like a smoking river. The soldier, sent to scout, begins to count flags and measures their scale on a computer. It calculated 2 Allied corps. He can make out the familiar black hats of the known Iron Brigade, forces under John Reynold's I Corps.

* * *

><p>(1) A mobile suit for ZAFT specifically used primarily for reconnaissance and scouting.<p>

* * *

><p>He slipped back down from the upper atmosphere and begin searching for his fellow ZAFTConfederates. He flew on into a rain cloud; it's raining in this part of the American soil. 'It will rain tonight; let it come down.' he muttered from a quote he memorized; that was a speech of murderers.

The scout then flew up beyond the Earth's atmosphere to a group of space ships; the Confederate invasion fleet, Lee commanding. He landed down in the hangar then begins looking for fellow Lieutenant General James Longstreet. At this point, the head of the Confederate armored division, Major General JEB Stuart is nowhere to be seen and Longstreet has to rely on his scouts at the moment.

Longstreet was not asleep. He lay on his bed, watching the glowing giant blue orb that is Earth. He then heard a knock on the door. "Sir? You asked to be awakened when Harrison come back." a voice called from the door. "Yes." Longstreet got up and put on the grayish-blue uniform. He'd been thinking of his past tragedies and he was glad he's called about to forget it.

Outside, 2 red-coated soldiers wait for him. Among them is Shinn Asuka, one of the Confederacy's best aces, a member of FAITH. A black haired young man with eyes red as blood diamonds, he's a devoted, die-hard Confederate who steadfastly believe in Durandal's vision and hope. He hopes to make way for peace and a prosperous future of man, and plans to do so even if it means exterminating several groups of people deemed unworthy or a threat. Shinn's a true patriot to ZAFT's cause, a slight bit of a Durandal fanatic.

Beside him is his friend Rey Za Burrell, a calm blonde with a decisive personality. He too is a Confederate ace, a FAITH member and devoted to Durandal's cause. Some can say he's a calm fanatic to whatever Durandal has in plan. He also has no qualms of killing some people that deemed a threat to mankind or an obstacle to their gain.

They meet in the office of the ship where the scout sits and waits patiently. Standing over him is another of Shinn's companions, a female red-coat soldier Lunamaria Hawke. As Longstreet enters, they instantly saluted up straight. He salutes back and tells them to sit and be at ease. "What have you got Harrison?" Longstreet asked the green coat soldier. "I got the positions of the Allies sir." Harrison replied.

Then Longstreet's aide, Major Sorrel, came with a steaming coffee for the General; the cup a bit burns Longstree's fingers but he mentally disregards his pain sensation. Shinn sat, gazing curiously and distastefully at the scout for he is in another part of the army, plus he's a hired hand of Longstreet.

Longstreet's mind begin to run; he had not known the Allies was near their invasion path. "It's shown that its the I Corps. John Reynolds is in command of the lead element. Saw him at Taneytown; I caught an aerial photo of him." Harrison said, handing him a few photos. Longstreet looked at it, and yes that's Reynolds, a highly respected Allied General. 'That's him alright, at Taneytown.' Longstreet said in his thoughts.

"Sir, surely General Stuart would report." Shinn asked. "True; Stuart's tank force already went out there a few days back to scout the way. He hasn't reported since..." Longstreet said, wondering what the grand general is doing. The scout continues to tell them of the intel he has gotten. Their satellites were less used as communications were intercepted or jammed by the Allies. They had to rely on the old method of scouting, but General Stuart is out there, joyriding. "Damn it Stuart..." Longstreet mentally face palmed himself. "Alright, let's get this intel to General Lee." Longstreet said and they got up.

Longstreet, Shinn and Rey went to Lee's strategy office, leaving Harrison and Lunamaria get their breaks. Lee was at his office and sat down at his chair, giving himself a mental rest from all the responsibilities he's carrying, being the lead commander and all. When his aide told him of some important info they got, he gets up gently and make his way to the strategy office. Lee enters, they gave their salutes and stood formally. "Greetings gentlemen." Lee greeted. "Excuse us for disturbing you sir, we have intel on the Allies' position." Rey said and puts on the visual map.

Longstreet points out after giving short to-the-point details, "...estimates perhaps 100,000 men." Lee nodded, but estimates don't mean that always reliable. He sat for a moment staring at the map then bowed his head slightly. 'Guess he doesn't find it as a fact, but it's better than nothing.' Longstreet thought.

"There could have been something from Stuart. He would not leave us blind." Lee said. "He's joyriding again. Think you should really reprimand him." Longstreet reminded slightly harshly. "I'm sure he won't leave us blind." Lee repeated, shaking his head. "I think we've got to turn. If we don't concentrate they'll chop us up." Longstreet said.

"I think that Hooker won't be that too decisive." Lee said. "Oh yes sir, our scout also heard from this morning news that Hooker's been replaced. The command's now given to someone named George Meade." Shinn spoke up.

"George Meade?" Lee asked.  
>"Yes sir." Shinn replied.<br>"A Potomac man, a new factor."  
>"Personally sir, I preferred to continue the fight against Hooker."<br>"Meade will be...cautious sir. It will take some time to take command, to organize a staff." Rey then spoke.

"Then I think we should move swiftly, there may be an opportunity here." Lee said. He then looked at the map. There was one gap east of a place called Chambersburg and beyond that all the roads came together at a small town, with a network of 10 roads pointing in all points of the compass. Lee took notice of that town. "What's the name of that place there? I left my spectacles back at my office." Lee said.

Shinn took the liberty on stepping forward to read what's said on the map. "Gettysburg." he said.

Lee nodded. "Well, no reason to delay. It's their army I'm after, not their towns. I think we should concentrate in this direction, the road junction will be useful. We'll move at sunrise." Lee told them.

After some short dicussions and reminders, Lee goes to his quarters from his flagship. Longstreet watched the old man walk away. Shinn and Rey were then dismissed and they head to their quarters, Lunamaria waiting for them. They went inside and lay on their beds, getting all the rest they will need.

"You think that we can do well here, right?" Lunamaria asked.  
>"Sure we can, just have faith. We can and we will crush the oppositions, especially the cursed metalians." Rey said.<br>"Yes. They really are pests that deserved to be crushed like one." Shinn said.

"Now let's rest for a bit, we're gonna need it." Rey told them before drifting to a small slumber.

Shinn turned to Lunamaria. "Come with me to the cafeteria? Need a little break here."  
>"Sure, I want some too." Luna replied.<p>

The Confederate invasion fleet that Durandal assembled prepares to go to the US soil, plotting their course towards their destination, somewhere around the Pennsylvania state. It's true they'll need some rest, for there will be many costly things that lay ahead.

* * *

><p><em>First chapter done. I know you're expecting many weird things escpecially about my concept and plans for this story, but its all happening in a fictious, alternate universe and its something cool I hope. I really am a Command &amp; Conquer, Starcraft, Star Wars and military fan I am; it gave me a motivation to this, just to see action of those units and so on. Got many reasons to put. I'm hoping you can at least find it enjoyable somewhat, somehow. No flames please!<em>


	2. Dreams & Fate

**Chapter 2: Dreams And Fate**

_This part focuses on the primary characters, the protagonists of the story and their background. Now I know these all look strange especially a story like this, but this is something I had in mind and been planning for a long time. I thought of sharing it with you, after all this is fanfiction. I know I seem to be repeating, but I want to make it absolutely clear to you all._

_Tai from Digimon may seem different from what you know, but he can still be Tai. I know little of you know of Zoids Genesis, but it's a cool anime with a superb hero and I thought I'd show my support by doing this._

_Not sure how well I can do here, since I'm a bit rusty on making a story of this kind, but I hope you can bear with me. This may bore you, you can skip this if want, that is until I get the next chapter up._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor from their perspective anime shows._

* * *

><p>Kira Yamato woke up in the dormitories of the Eternal. With his love Lacus Clyne by his side, sleeping in peaceful dreamland and the look of angelic look of her face, Kira wished for a better and peaceful world. But when a new ignites and his loved ones in danger, Kira once more took up arms, with Lacus joining with him. The old crew of the Archangel returns and they stood once more to fight from all the radical beliefs and intentions of different factions.<p>

He had a great burden to bear, seeing that he's the Ultimate Coordinator and he's one of the very best Gundam pilots there is in existence. Having been through and manage to beat numerous odds before, he has to put his skills to good use.

Kira gets up gently, careful not to wake Lacus. He looks out to the window, seeing the Earth. There will be more battles, more lives as the cost, the enemy will keep going till they've won. Kira knew that ZAFT and the Confederacy be stopped; freedom and many good things will be lost.

'My skills will be needed in this war...I wish it would all end but they're persistent. Durandal and the Confederacy obviously need to be stopped. I've got to help out' Kira thought woefully in his mind; the burden of being an Ultimate Coordinator is that you're being relied on and will be a target for that. He takes a look at Lacus and smiled, forgetting his troubles just for a moment just by looking at her. He knows Lacus is the girl of his life and plans for them to get married.

He turns back to look at Earth, somehow seeing a large fleet on one of Earth's corners. Kira can sense it's the Allied forces, under General Meade, so he heard. Confederacy's up to something; he knows that they all got to be prepared for whatever the enemy's doing. 'I sense that if we lose this fight, we lose the war...'

A young prodigy general lies in bed inside his barracks, reading a book as they make their move in the United States, helping out their allies. 19-yr old Ruuji Familon, Brevet Major General in Rakan's forces and tactics prodigy, became involved in the conflicts back when he was 15, back in CE 70 to defend his home. Field Marshal Rakan notices his great talent in strategy and commanding that led to him rising quickly in the ranks. His tactics and leadership have managed to win them numerous battles and skirmishes, but Ruuji can't think that he's the greatest strategist ever. Having been one of the metalians himself, he's got several works on his hands.

Having read the Art of War, the famous strategy book of Sun Tzu, the "bible of strategists" as Ruuji would describe it, he knows the many important lessons written in the great classic book. As was said, Ruuji kept it by his side and read it on free times as if it were his personal bible.

Ruuji has finished reading one chapter of the Art Of War then decided to come out of his barracks and into a fine sun. He feels burdened for many things he has, being a talented strategist and using his skills for good, to defeat a ruthless enemy. "Oh, hello Ruuji." called a familiar voice from the sides. It's his friend Re-Mii. "Hello Re-Mii." he greeted politely. "Here, you may want some." Re-Mii handed him a fine, sweet, steaming coffee in a metal cup. "Thanks." Ruuji took it in his hands, drank, felt the taste soak down through him.

Ruuji had a thought to himself. He was promoted to Lieutenant General 4 days ago, but more of a brevet rank. He'll hold this rank to the end of the war. 'I'm a Major General...my family and friends from my hometown won't believe I'm leading a division...' Ruuji recalls how far he'd come to this, from all what he'd been through and his achievements starting from the first war.

He and Re-Mii then went along through the camps to have a small walk. The troops were gathering along a fence and when they saw him they made a formal salute to him. He passes by passing guards and they made salutes to him. One young Private stood in silent reverence. Ruuji certainly has gain a lot of popularity and respect thanks to his tactics. To think that a boy manages to come up with many things that makes the other generals think they got to learn from him.

Knowing about the enemy and what they're planning to do next, Ruuji carried it inside him every moment of the passing day and nights in the upcoming campaign, an endless, breathless inconsolable alarm: 'There is not much time. We gotta beware and prepare.'

After a walk and chat, Re-Mii left and Ruuji returned to his barracks. "Sir? Good morning, you slept well?" one aide of his goes up to him. Ruuji looked and sees Gerard (an OC). Ruuji simply nodded. Young Major Gerard, with his prim black hair and with a slight triangular jaw, he can be reliable; he's a kind, humble and steadfast young man, aged 19 and all, a Coordinator himself.

"Will the general have breakfast? We got wagons of flapjacks, bacons, hams fresh butter, ripe cherries, toast and many great things, courtesy of mine host of Pennsylvania. You ought to pitch in sir. Marvelous at what it does to morale; just look at the men." Gerard said to him. "Alright then." Ruuji accepts with a smile. He smiles because this will surely have the men's morale up. One of the many important things is morale, and Ruuji always makes sure morale is up. An army with high morale is a necessity during this war as what he believed.

"By the way sir, Rakan told us to move ahead in conjunction of going with our allies to the north, passing through the town called Gettysburg. We ought to move around the afternoon." Gerard informed him. "Yes, we'll do it soon" Ruuji said, and begins the day eating with his men. That'll sure keep their morale up all the more while still keeping the discipline of a loyal soldier.

He had dream of making it to stardom, with his vision in mind. Tai Kamiya's mind wanders elsewhere, thinking of the many fateful, incredible and frustrating events. He is a devoted heavy metal fan and star, wanting to make the efforts of true, classic and traditional metal possible. Having coming from a place where metal isn't the much talked about topic or interest, Tai kept true to its majesty and made it part of his life. Simply put he's a true metalhead and wants to adhere faithfully to metal.

Having formed his band Iron Chaos with his friends, which turned out to be his Digidestined team, his dream was within grasp. Being sick of false metal and mainstream music or anything un-metal or things that seem mainstream, one may think of Tai as a steadfast rebel who will never sell-out. His band released 2 studio albums since CE 72 and his dream seems secure and fulfilled.

But then the 2nd Bloody Valentine War came and he had to help since he and his friends are in danger. Now after LOGOS' defeat, Gilbert Durandal announces the abolition of heavy metal due to its content that could "bring harm to the society and the individual in a moral way", along with his plan of cleansing, to exterminate all metalheads of the world for they may influence the society, especially in Durandal's world and order. Durandal would stereotype the metalians as dead end kids who got no significance in life, the bane of society, devil worshipers and such anarchists and rebels. Couldn't Durandal make it any worse or unjust? Tai easily figured Durandal has gone too far in these dastardly acts and it boils Tai's blood greatly.

With his steadfast resolve to fight not only to bring down Durandal but for metal as well, knowing from what he is taught by through the songs he's influenced by.

He heard footsteps going his way. It's a serene and friendly presence. "Big brother, we gotta leave soon with General Buford," called a sweet voice. His younger loyal sister Kari stood above him. "Yeah, I'm coming up." Tai said and gets up. He's here, being the leader of the 300 metalians who have chosen to come over and fight by his side, along with their main driving influence: a band who is the kings of metal, himself included; an ironic allusion considering from one of his favorite films. They're going with Buford who'll act to make way for their forces, kind of scouting in a way.

Tai steps out and sees the mass army, the Army Of The Potomac and the Allied forces, prepped up. "You know where we're going?" he asked to Kari. "General Buford said to a town some miles away. I think it's called Gettysburg," Kari replies.

He and his friends rode on the Reckoner (a Kane's Wrath unit of Nod) APC and they left up north to their destination. He knows there are things to come ahead.

He gets a chance to ride alongside General Buford. He's a unique sort of prodigy himself in a way. With his long blonde hair, molten gold eyes and a metal right arm, people would know he's here. The Fullmetal Alchemist as he is called by his superiors considering what he is. Major Edward Elric goes in for another day at work. At the current age of 17, he can be one reliable soldier given the right reason and circumstance.

He rides with the aides of Buford, along with his younger brother Alphonse and their childhood friend and Ed's girlfriend Winry Rockbell. With them are friends from the Chinese military named Ling Yao, Lan Fan and May Chang.

"You Edward Elric huh? You manage to do well considering your young age." one of Buford's men said. "Yeah, so, so," Ed can only say. Ed knows they got a job ahead of them and things could get tougher as the battles go by. Somehow, someway, Ed feels that the town they're heading for will soon play its part in history...

* * *

><p><em>I think this chapter doesn't do much and seems pointless, but I had the intention of giving a little light to the characters here, to give some sort of prelude before the battle.<em>

_I know this chapter seems to suck or pointless, but please don't flame me! The future chapters can make up for this, hopefully. Till then, try to anticipate what they're planning next before the battle commences. I am huge Gettysburg enthusiast, that's why I wanna do this._


	3. A Town At The Crossroads

**Chapter 3: A Town At The Crossroads**

_We now arrive on Gettysburg town, where Buford arrived with his brigade. I take it a little step before the battle, hopefully to give a good re-imagined recreation here._

_Don't think that it's ridiculous and silly alternate history here and it compels you to turn away, but hopefully you'd at least take a look at it because I think it's unique as it's never been thought of before._

_I can now put some new weapons that I've seen there, or not. But whatever happens along the way, you can now envision what those units can perform there. Yeah I know that all these weapons and sci-fi is kinda nerdy and sucky, so excuse me. I've kept footnotes for those who don't know much of them; if you want to, do your research about them. But mainly, most of these weapons and units are from the Command & Conquer series and Starcraft._

_True this can be considered a very weird war fic, but this is something I have in mind and I wanna share it as I said before. This could make a good fanfiction after all. Don't flame me just because of what I got here and the story I'd invented._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the animes, weapons and all the stuff here except this story which is born from my ideas for this fic._

* * *

><p>The land west of Gettysburg town embodies a series of ridges, like waves upon the earth, stretching for numerous miles. The town of Gettysburg itself seems quite a usual community, like a small city with a few urban areas. Satellite images showed Confederate activity on the western road of the town, with dropships coming and going, column of vehicles in a steel snake formation.<p>

Brigadier General John Buford's brigade is making their arrival on the town. Vehicles, transports and tanks make their way through the road, with Buford and his staff riding on Humvees. Buford's forces of some Strykers (1), M1 Abrams, M2 Bradleys, Guardian Tanks (2), Hammer Tanks (3), Tsunami Tanks (4), a few Mirage Tanks (5) and Crucio Siege Tanks (6) are his available arsenals. They got other vehicles with army trucks and Humvees.

* * *

><p>(1) A family of 8-wheeled, all-wheel-drive armored combat vehicles used by the U.S. Army.<br>(2) The main battle tank in the Allied arsenal in the game Red Alert 3 (Units mentioned below are from RA3).  
>(3) A tank of the RA3 Soviet war machine.<br>(4) An amphibious main battle tank of the RA3 Empire.  
>(5) The Allies' stealth tank in RA3.<br>(6) A tank of the Terrans in Starcraft 2. When in siege mode, it transforms into a long-range artillery.

* * *

><p>South in the town are two big hills; one was heavily wooded, the other with a flat top, complete with a cemetery. Buford was a dark-eyed, tall, a little sunburned man who's a professional soldier who might very well be tapped for command of a corps, and the very first Allied officer to enter the borough of Gettysburg.<p>

With them were Tai and his team, riding on Reckoner APCs. Edward and Winry ride with them while Alphonse, their friends Lan Fan, Ling Yao and May Chang ride in another Reckoner APC. They were told by Brigadier General Roy Mustang to go ahead and assist General Buford.

They stopped at the outskirts south of the town, rode up the long slope to the hill's top, into the cemetery, while the rest of his forces continue on. Buford looked down across an almost vast flat open ground, lovely clear field of fire. He could see all the way across the town and the ridges to the mountains beyond. He noticed by eye on the far side of town a red brick building, the stately Seminary, topped with a white cupola.

Buford had ordered a Global Hawk (7) to be flying to locate any Confederates. Buford stepped down from his horse and goes to the listening outpost (8). There he, Colonels Thomas Devin and William Gamble, Tai and Edward look the monitors to get a clearer view and see that a huge force of Confederate force, land and air, moving in the town's direction. Buford thought it's a raiding party of sorts or a detachment force like his two brigades.

* * *

><p>(7) A UAV designed by the U.S. Air Force as a surveillance aircraft.<br>(8) A surveillance and detection unit of China in the game C&C Generals.

* * *

><p>"That's the Confederates alright, at least a whole brigade I think," Tai, the leader of the Digidestineds and metalians, remarked. "Do you see their major ground forces? Mobile suits?" Buford asked. Gamble let the Global Hawk swept the horizon and shook his head. "Strange, enemy moving in an enemy country blind with only a minimal force, what can you make of it?" Edward pointed. "They're headed this way," Buford said simply and calmly.<p>

"Really? I swore that they were heading for Harrisburg as Intel goes." Devin reminded from his last Intel report. "They were, but that was yesterday's Intel; the battlefield is constantly changing. Lee's turned, that's the main body. There's too many troops to be considered a raiding party; there's power behind it," Buford said. An idea blowing in his mind, but there was time to think, time to breathe and he was a patient man.

"Sir, if you want to fight here, this sure is lovely ground. Best ground I've seen all day; gives us a tactical advantage," Izzy told Buford. The fact is he only has 2 brigades, he was only a detachment force, incapable yet of an offensive force. The majority of the Allies' armies are a day's behind him, but Izzy is right about the grounds.

"Move your brigades into the town, that'll make the good citizens feel at least relieved," Buford countered from the new predicaments before ordering onwards to the town of Gettysburg. His 2 brigades continue forward into town. Buford hops back on his horse and moves on. He owed a report to Lt. Gen. Reynolds, back with the main army's body but that would wait until he's sure.

They had gone into town and see only few people out in the asphalt streets. He rode up toward the building with the cupola and topped a crest. Off in the distance there's another rise; he could see with his high-tech binoculars the enemy withdrawing into a blue west. Buford thought, 'Only one road through the mountains to act as their guide; have to come this way when in enemy territory. They will all converge here, in the morning.'

Buford looked back at the south direction. The hills rose like watchtowers and when ZAFT came in the morning, they would move into those hills and entrench. The cruel fact will be that Reynolds will not arrive in time. He then said to Gamble after a period of pondering, "Go use the Global Hawk and scout this bunch in front of us in north. They'll be coming this way from Carlisle. I can tell Lee turned to this direction, if I'm right there'll be lots of forces up the northern road too. Get to it."

Further in Gettysburg, reports on the news on TV now say that the Confederates are heading their way and are getting concerned. "By God, I can't believe they're coming here already in Union territory," one citizen said to his friend. "What can we do about this? I don't want the kids to see war," one concerned mother said.

Buford's brigades now settle themselves around the town and await further instructions. His groups are tired from their 20 mile journey here in response to the Confederate invasion, but Buford knows Gettysburg was no place for a little rest. On their arrival, the towns people crowded around the valorous general. They were gesturing to the east and west about the enemy. "Gosh, they're in a terrible state of excitement," said Kari. The town's citizens were notifying them of the enemy's locations, them being panicked as if Armageddon is coming.

"Sir, thank heaven you're all here. The enemy will be massed in the thousands."  
>"A Confederate division passed here 4 days ago and heading east, and there will be more in the west."<p>

The alarmed citizens tell them these estimates, but Buford discards such panicky estimates. Nevertheless, he decides to get a confirmation of it. "Everyone, we'll do what we can to help you," Edward announces to them, to not let them feel scared the way they are now.

Buford rides in the town casually in their army jeep, with Tai, Ed and their friends with them in their small convoy. The rest of the town's citizens were relieved to see them coming in. "There's Confederates everywhere!" a farmer tells Buford. "I'm sure glad to see you fellows," one lady said. "We're here cuz we're concerned about their movements ma'am," Buford replies to her. "Is there going to be a disturbance in this town?" she asks. "Nothing the Allies can't handle," Alphonse replies to her confidently with a reassuring smile.

"Careful Al, you may never know how formidable the Confederates gonna be," Ed advised to his younger brother. "I know brother, but I don't want the populace of this town to be scared as they are now," Al replied. "How noble of you, you've got some spirit," Buford complimented Al. "Thanks sir," Al said.

Another man came up to them. "A Confederate raiding party has been here days ago, peeling almost every supply of produce from the farms. I've thought you guys would never come here, but what are you going to do about it, where's the army?" he asked in trepidation. "Coming at the south roads at least. Our forces are coming and I'd recommend you folks get to your homes and stay indoors," Buford replied to him. "Yeah for how long?" he asked, still in trepidation. "Till the shooting stops I guess," Edward answers to him.

They continue on northwest of Gettysburg, at a place designated McPherson's Ridge. Buford and Devin dismount themselves from their jeeps. They all looked around the grounds around their location and Buford can see that the high grounds south of the town and the 10 road network converging in Gettysburg facing all points of the compass, holds significant strategic importance. He talks to Devin, Tai, Edward, Ling and Izzy who comes along with their company.

"You guys know what's gonna happen here?" Buford asks them. "What sir?" Devin asked. "The whole damn ZAFT are gonna be here. They'll move through the town, occupy those hills and the fact is that Lee ain't a fool. And when our people get here, Lee will have the high ground, and there'll be the devil to pay! The high grounds!" Buford pointed angrily.

"You mean when we attack them on the hills we're gonna have a tough time dealing with them?" Edward asked. "Well you know it's tough fighting an uphill battle. It'll be another Fredericksburg," Izzy points out.

"Exactly. Meade will come in slowly, cautiously. They'll be on his back from Washington. Wires hot with messages: ATTACK! ATTACK! So he will set up a ring around these hills. And when the Rebs are nicely entrenched behind fat rocks and high grounds, Meade will finally attack if he can coordinate the army. Straight up the hillside, out in the open, in that gorgeous field of fire." Buford points out the facts. He is no man for war councils or teaching, no sense in brooding to junior officers and comrades, but he saw it all with such brilliance.

They move around where they think it's the place to set defenses. Buford still continues talking to them on what would happen here. "We will charge valiantly, and be butchered valiantly. Afterwards men in gold watch fobs will thump their chests and say what a brave charge it was." he said to them, thumping at his chest. He then pauses for a while, took off his hat to wipe out his sweat off. In his thoughts, he can like plainly see what is really going to happen, as if he's got a premonition of some sorts. He still continues to talk to them.

"Boys, I've led a soldier's life and I've never seen as anything brutally clear as this. As if I can see the blue troops in one long bloody moment, going up to the long slope to the stony top. As if it was already done, already a memory. As if tomorrow has already happened and there's nothing you can do about it. The way you feel sometimes feel before a foolish attack, knowing it'll fail but you cannot stop it or even run away. You must take part and help it fail. There was always hope, but never in detail. But if we were to withdraw, there's no more good grounds anywhere than this. Mark my words, this is the place to fight," he preached them, knowing full well of the inevitability of what's to come.

"You're right; very clever speech you got there," Ling complimented in some admiration. Buford now thought of starting up plans for their strategy. "Izzy, give me the details here." the general asked to the young computer genius. "We have less than 2500 men, perhaps enough to hold on for around a day. There should be 20,000 strong coming up that road in the morning. Even with our strength, they will bring in a lot of power and numbers to sweep us off here," Izzy informed.

"So what can we do? Let me think..." Tai begins to think of a strategy. "If we could hold this ridge for a couple of hours we can keep them at bay. We'll block that way for hours until our army gets here. We must deny them from achieving the high grounds!" Buford said a moment later. "Well our boys are ready for a brawl, no doubt about that," Devin said to his commander.

"You're right, this is an efficient plan." Izzy looks at his laptop, planning and coordinating. "So what do you mean by that?" Ling asked. The teenage genius begins analyzing on his trusty laptop. "We'll force them to deploy. That's a narrow road they'll be coming down there. If we stack them up, it will take them a while to get on track and get into position. This coupled with their droid army to create debris that will act as a roadblock in some sorts. Repeat this process for some time until our forces arrive. If they try to attack with mobile suits, our weapons can hold them. I hope we'll hold long enough," Izzy gave the solution about their method.

Buford nods and agrees, looking satisfied with Izzy's guesses. "Is Calef's armored units up yet?" "Sir, his tanks and other weaponries are deploying forward now," Devin replied. Buford then turns back to his officers who were back there.

"How far back is General Reynolds from here?" he called to ask them. "About several 30 miles sir, maybe much more," one of his officers replied. Then few minutes later the listening outpost had arrived. Colonel Gamble went down and tells Buford the report from what the Global Hawk has confirmed.

"Sir, you were right. The Confederates are coming this way; their movement shows they're all concentrating in this direction." he told his commander. They then noticed General Buford's face looking quite serious. His thoughts and fears are as exactly as he predicted. He then makes a plan immediately.

"We'll hold them here in the morning, long enough for Reynolds, Mustang, our allies and our army to arrive. If we hang on to the high grounds we'll have a good chance to win the fight that's coming. Is that understood?" he said to everyone, exciting his officers. "Yes sir!" they responded. "Post the weapons on this road, the Chambersburg Pike. The Rebs are sure to hit us in the first sign of light, I think we can hold them for around 4 hours."

"Come on General we can hold 'em off a damn live long day," Tai said. "He's right, sir. I think we can hold them off nearly throughout the whole day," Ed supports his claim. "I agree with him sir," one of the officers agreed.

"Be careful not to get cocky; we won't hold out for long even for us," Buford advices to them. "Alright then gentlemen, tell the boys to eat and rest for the time being. Tai, Edward, you and your friends can go around town and do whatever you want for the time being," Buford tells them.

Tai and friends went to town to get supplies if they can find some that are helpful and taking a break. Izzy, sometime later after their break, he decides to go all across Gettysburg, exploring the hills so that he can get a detailed data on his laptop in order to come up with any good strategy needed in the future.

Buford took his time, now walking casually to inspect the grounds in front of him, between him and their mortal enemy. Buford is in thoughts once again, 'If we make a stand here, how long can we hold against Lee's forces, Durandal's minions? Long enough for John Reynolds' arrival? How long would that take? Would John hurry? John is a good man but he may not understand the situation. How will I make him understand? If we're gonna hold, I'd at least show him the geographical grounds of this location. I got two good brigades and the metalians. Think on it John, there's time.'

He saw the lands were long ridges with streams down the dark hollows. Spending the whole night digging and entrenching, the boys could hold out for a while. To hell with this little Stuart issue, this glorious armor rush. Buford had disposed some of their straightforward weaponries with a more sophisticated armaments; no need to think of the cost. What could matter are high-tech weapons along with its reliability and with those plus 2500 men dug in, they can hold anybody for a while. But can they hold long enough? Buford is cautious at this critical time. He had plans and didn't hurt to prepare. He feels anxious for the Global Hawk to gather information, but Gamble is still on it.

Meanwhile in space, the Archangel and the Eternal went ahead of their fleet. "We got to locate the Confederates somehow. Where could they and our allies be?" Archangel captain Murrue Ramius pondered. Just then they receive a transmission from Buford and they hear his voice.

"This is General Buford. Archangel do you copy?" "We receive you clearly sir." Murrue replied. "We're at Gettysburg knowing there's a battle coming because of the grounds' importance. I could sure use some help here if we are to buy time to have the grounds as our prize," he informs to them.

"How can you be certain of that sir?" Athrun asked. "I think we should follow his instructions. Something is happening there and we need to go help him." Lacus stated from the Eternal. "Alright, we'll be coming right away sir," Murrue acknowledges.

"I'll brief you once you get here," Buford said before cutting the transmission. "Gettysburg? What and where is that?" Andrew Waltfeld questioned. "Gettysburg is only a town in Pennsylvania as much as I know," Kira answered beside him.

"Then there must be something important if General Buford wants to defend there," Athrun said. "Alright. Everyone let's head to Gettysburg," Kira ordered. Both ships head towards the Earth's atmosphere at head straight to Gettysburg right away, into the Pennsylvanian lands.

In an hour or so, they arrive in the vicinity of the town; it is around 6PM. Buford briefs them about the situation at hand as their ships landed within the hills south of the town (below Culp's Hill, Cemetery Hill and across Cemetery Ridge). "We may not be much, but we can be of help and do what we can." Kira said. "We can handle anything they may throw at us as long as we work together" Athrun agrees with Kira. But Buford thinks they shouldn't display a lot of confidence in this. "Remember it will be some time before the rest of army arrives to reinforce. They will attack in the morning and will come booming in, ground and air; you got to fight like the devil to hold out here." Buford seriously reminded them. With that the crew of the Archangel and Eternal begin their work.

In there, Buford's 2 brigades are already setting up defenses, foxholes, emplacements and such, planning and getting themselves armed as well as getting their weapons loaded and ready and organized.

Kira, Lacus and Athrun walk around for a short while and noticed Izzy with laptop on, looking across Emmitsburg Road onto the hills ahead. "Hey Izzy, what are you doing?" Kira greeted him. "You know the hills there will have importance. The enemy must know the vitality of the positions here and will strain every nerve to secure it," Izzy said to them. Now the 3 understood the seriousness of the situation.

Hours gone by as dusk now replace the day as they prepare defenses and waiting further information. Buford's troopers begin digging up foxholes on the ridge they're going to defend; others placed a few mines in locations they believe the enemy will cross into. The rest prepare ammunition and establish communication. Later on, Buford writes the situation in an email to Lieutenant General John F. Reynolds from his mobile command center.

"General Reynolds, my troops and a handful of metalians are deployed on good grounds west of Gettysburg at Chambersburg Pike. I've sent the Global Hawk in every direction from which the enemy might be approaching. I'm satisfied that AP Hill's corps is massed just west of here. Rumor says that Richard Ewell's coming over the mountains from Carlisle. If so, 2 Confederate corps will converge upon us in the morning. Do you want me to hold this position if attacked? Confirmation requested". – J.N.O. Buford.

The word would go from Reynolds to Meade. With any luck, Meade would read it before midnight, then the word would be spread from all reports.

The talented general was now fully aware that the nearest friendly forces were no closer than either of the 2 enemy corps that will soon converge into the town. Discretion suggested that now was the time for them to escape the closing vice, but Buford had no intention of leaving; he'd decided that the road hub was worth holding, for a while. Buford is aware of the odds they're up against, but they must not allow the enemy to gain hold of the high grounds, lest General Meade will have difficulty dislodging them. Thought they have devastating super weapons and arsenals, they refuse to decimate the rolling hills of Gettysburg and let it turn into a devastated barren and scorched grounds.

Afterwards Buford alerts to whatever units around to gather at Gettysburg as fast as they can as they're all still premature in preparations; he also issues to the Allied High Command at the Pentagon that a battle at a small town is inevitable and that they should prepare drastic actions. Buford also announces that the town's citizens should consider evacuation for there will be a costly battle that will take place.

Tai and Kari were on the fields around Seminary Ridge, seeing the stars and going around, relaxing, and they need it for the big fight that is sure to come. Edward and Winry spend time together in the town in a restaurant; the workers there are not sure if this is the last business they'll ever do.

Looking up at the Lutheran Seminary, Athrun together with Ling, Lan and Confederate defector Kyle Katarn sees a bunch of lights ahead in the distance of the Confederate encampment as they sneak up on Herr's Ridge. "That's only a division right?" Athrun asked quietly. "That one belongs to Major General Henry Heth of AP Hill's corps," Kyle said, seeing their banner.

They head back as quick as they can. On reaching McPherson's Ridge, they felt a wind passing by them and noticed a black figure flying in the skies above them. "Looks like they've scouted the area. They know we're here," Kyle pointed up, indicating it's an AWACS DINN. "You really sure you can face your old units?" Athrun asked, looking at him. Kyle looked down. "Durandal's methods are something completely unacceptable and immoral. The Confederacy had become his willing puppets. What they are going to do is just plain genocide. I am a soldier of peace and justice, not a taker of innocent lives. They must be stopped; my old comrades, every one of them," Kyle stated sternly. Athrun can see the honorable confident spirit within Kyle.

* * *

><p>At the ConfederateZAFT camp near Cashtown, the scout landed and gave information that there is Allied presence in the town ahead. One of the Confederate elite aces, Rey Za Burrel, is there to see Major General Henry Heth's division's movements. "You've noticed any Allied presence in the town?" Rey asked the pilot. "Yes, them at least a brigade strong and there is a few metalians numbering less than 10," The pilot reported. 'Hmm, less than 10 metalians...' Rey thought.

"The army is there? No way, they're just militias," A.P. Hill, the leading corps commander, was convinced they're not yet the main body of their adversary as he knows they're still gathering. "Yes, we must be cautious here. And a determined push is what we need. We can handle a few metalians there and they're just detached observation units from the main body. And they would not put up a fight against a determined push," Rey suggested. "Right you are; a determined push is all I need," Heth said. "Then we will be deploying our droid army as well," a brigade commander named J. Johnston Pettigrew suggested. "Be cautious nonetheless sir. We've got to hit them hard," Rey advises to him.

* * *

><p>Back at Gettysburg, some of them had a restless night for they sense a big costly battle that will soon happen. Kyle gets a restless sleep in one of the Archangel's quarters. He recollects on how he defected to the Allies, disillusioned with the Confederate cause and appalled by Durandal's methods of his vision of a new world along with schemes of genocide.<p>

That night, Tai, Ed and their friends decided to watch the movie of the 300 Spartans to get their spirits up for tomorrow, for them to be brave. They then listen to tunes of some aggressive metal bands to get their blood boiling; and Power Metal to give them the motivation and spirit.

In the room of a Gettysburg motel, Tai, with Kari who's sleeping soundly while he remains awake, stares at the moon, his other friends in their rooms. In the corner of the room his broad sword rests (he has particular interest in Norse mythos), waiting to get a taste of either human blood or hard plastic or steel that made the Confederate droids, which he could use during close quarter combat. It's a replica, yet it was forged for him. On the table, his dual pistols, a Desert Eagle and a M1911A1, lies quietly before they will be awakened.

Meanwhile, Edward and Winry are in their quarters on the Archangel, anxious about the battle for tomorrow. "I'm getting the feeling that the battle will be costly. I'm getting a bad feeling about this..." Winry said in trepidation. "Yeah, even I'm feeling anxious." Edward said, putting his arms behind her. "...Well, then there's some time I got to tell you before tomorrow." Winry said and turn around in his embrace. Edward gave a questioning glance at her. "I...I...love you Ed." Winry manages to speak out. Ed was slightly surprised at her saying this, but it's to be expected, considering they've been boyfriend and girlfriend for a few years now. Ed tightens his hold on her. "I love you too Winry."

Both of them proclaim their love in the prelude of a great battle. They embrace each other tight, sharing a romantic moment before the storm. "Shall we have ourselves a moment to share before tomorrow?" Ed asked in a cool manner with a confident, reassuring smile. "Oh Edward..." Winry hugged him harder. Ed got his left hand at the back of her neck and leaned in for a kiss. Winry kissed back, her arms around his back and neck. Both lovers now spend a romantic night before the clash.

Meanwhile at the Eternal, stationed within the hills south of the town, Kira and Lacus were together in her quarters, ready for the battle. Kira stays in Lacus' arms, also sharing an intimate moment between the lovers. "You think we'll do well?" Kira asked, looking up at her. "You don't need to worry my love. The metalians are brave, with us together with the Allies, we'll achieve something. You will be able to create admirable results and your strength to be used for good. You will do well," Lacus answered, smiling sweetly down at him, having full confidence in Kira. Later Kira and Lacus slept together, getting all the rest they need for tomorrow.

Every one of them gets all the rest they need and preparations for their work tomorrow. Chaos will soon envelop and blood is about to drench the rolling fields of Gettysburg.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you kind of find this interesting despite what stuff I've added. You're all probably be perplexed from what you see but these are my ideas that I've come up with. This feels like the start though...there are more to come.<em>

_You see I like weapons, strategy games and the show Future Weapons, and it would be cool to include them here. You'll see more information in the next chapter concerning about the grounds and how it will be altered to be larger for room considering the units used. And I think I got some WW2 influences here, try to see it if possible._

_You see, I put in Metal bands here to see if I can promote Metal here, and to show elements of fighting for Metal, which Manowar inspires me to; I also like the various anime that I put here that I think fits in the GS world. It's also symbolic on how people look down at metal as if it's a pestilence to our lives, to the society and how many want to bring it down plus the representation of the annoyance of mainstream music; it's so frustrating! I hope you find this interesting or at least shall I say, symbolic._


End file.
